¡La novia de Nero soy yo! (Patty x Nero x Kyrie)
by MaryAnne Stripes
Summary: Dedicado a "VladTurunen", que me "cedió" su idea para este fic :3 Nero discute con Kyrie, por lo que le pide a Dante que lo deje quedarse en DMC para que Kyrie se relaje. Pero Nero conoce a Patty, una vieja conocida de Dante y quizás tenga que decidir entre su amiga de la infancia y su nueva amiga. Espero que les agrade n.n
1. Chapter 1

_**Holaaa! Aquí reportándome con un fic que me pidió "VladTurunen" en un review de mi historia "Pequeño niño, Vergil" :3**_

_**Gracias por regalarme la idea. Espero que no te decepcione y que sea de tu agrado**_

_**También quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han dado Fav, Follow, han dejado review o han leído alguno ¡o todos! mis fics. Me hacen increíblemente feliz :) :)**_

**_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de DMC es mío._**

**_Advertencias: Ninguna, sólo lenguaje ofensivo (pero todos sabemos que eso no nos interesa :P)_**

**_¡Enjoy!_**

**_~MaryAnne~_**

* * *

- Bueno, niño, no digo que te acomodes mucho, pero...

- Sí. Te lo agradezco, anciano... - chistó Nero, sentándose en el sofá rojo de la sala del Devil May Cry.

Dante bufó y miró a Nero.

- Eres una insolencia de mocoso...Pero, no dejas de parecerme muy divertido.

Dante subió los pies sobre su escritorio y se recostó sobre su silla.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. Nero examinó la empuñadura de su Red Queen y pensó un poco.

Kyrie se había molestado con él por haber olvidado su propio día de cumpleaños. Ella le había organizado una fiesta sorpresa, y él le había pedido que fueran a comer a otro lugar que Kyrie no tenía pensado. Él no lo sabía, así que, no era del todo su culpa, ¿cierto? ¡Él sólo quería un pay de zarzamora del centro! ¡Nada más!

- ¿Crees que...tu mujer te termine perdonando? - preguntó Dante, examinando a Ivory con fingido interés.

Nero rió. Se sintió de cierta forma dolido. Pero sabía que Dante no preguntó de mala forma ni con "esa intención".

- No es mi mujer - dijo Nero, llevándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza - Quiero que me perdone, ¡Dante-!

- No fue tu culpa - bufó el mencionado con monotonía.

- ¡Yo sólo quería el mentado pay de zarzamora que aparté! Pudimos haberlo comido ella y yo si no se hubiera puesto tan mal.

- Sí, sí, sí. Todas las mujeres son unas histéricas...Ahora, se me olvidó decirte algo, niño.

Nero se llevó una mano a la frente y trató de calmarse.

- ¿Y qué fue? - apremió Nero.

- Va a venir una antigua...¡No sé qué es mío, en realidad! Pero va a venir y espero que puedas echarle el ojo un rato - Dante se levantó y empezó a recorrer la sala, como si buscara algo.

- Ok, pero yo no me encargo de mocosos, de una vez te aviso.

Dante se golpeó la nuca al levantar la cabeza debajo de una repisa por escuchar eso.

- ¡Ou, ou, ou...! ¿Cómo que tú no cuidas mocosos? ¡Tú eres uno! - replicó Dante, acariciando su nuca con dolor.

- Escucha, viejo, yo no soy un mocoso. Y además, ni siquiera me has dicho cómo carajos es el niño que va a venir.

- N-No es un niño. Es una niña...Y según tengo entendido, ya no es _tan _niña. Hace años que no la veo y creo que ha crecido bastante, tú sabes.

- Oh, pues...¿Qué buscas? - preguntó Nero, tratando de cambiar de tema.

- La escoba - respondió Dante.

Nero ahogó una risa al ver a Dante y repetir en su cabeza la palabra "escoba".

- ¿Y para qué la escoba, viejo?

El más joven se levantó y atrapó la escoba que Dante le había lanzado.

- Esa niña es una maniática de la limpieza - afirmó Dante en tono sombrío - Si se da cuenta de que todo está sucio, podría sacarme los ojos con el palo de la escoba.

Empezó a mover la escoba sobre el suelo como un bebé mueve crayones sobre un papel.

Nero rió y miró a Dante con interés.

- ¿Y por qué te importa, Dante?

Dante se detuvo.

- Porque... - Dante volteó a verlo sobre el hombro - ...Patty me importa.

* * *

Nero se recargó sobre el escritorio de Dante y bufó al terminar su cutre trabajo de limpieza.

- Oye, viejo, déjame ir. Puedo ser de ayuda y no quiero quedarme en este basurero aburrido.

Dante se puso su gabardina y lo miró con una mueca de disgusto.

- Eso hubieras dicho antes de que accediera a que te quedaras aquí por tus conflictos maritales. Además, son demonios de nada. ¡Déjame divertirme, niño!

- Ajá. Rómpete una pierna - chistó Nero, bebiendo su Coca-Cola en lata.

Dante le hizo una seña a modo de despedida y se fue, con Rebellion en mano. El más joven se quedó ahí, pensando en cómo arreglaría las cosas con Kyrie.

"¡Eres un desconsiderado, Nero! ¿Cómo puedes decir que no te interesa tu cumpleaños a sabiendas de que yo te esperaba con una sorpresa? Qué crueldad...".

Se sacudió la cabeza con coraje. Acarició su Devil Bringer con aire pensativo. En realidad, si se esperaba que Kyrie tuviera una sorpresa, pero entre que se ocupaba de limpiar la ciudad de demonios y de recordar a qué hora tenía que ir por su pay simplemente no recordó su cumpleaños, y por ende, la posible sorpresa de Kyrie.

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se levantó, caminó a la puerta y abrió.

- ¡Hola, Dan...te...! - una chica de cabello rubio y tiernos ojos azules miró a Nero con incredulidad.

- ¿Eh? Lo lamento, chica, pero yo no soy Dante - dijo Nero, mirándola con atención.

- Sí, me doy cuenta. Conozco a Dante y sé que no eres tú. Disculpa, ¿en dónde está ese desordenado cazademonios?

- Está fuera. Regresa más tarde - bufó Nero.

- ¡Oye, oye! ¡Yo soy Patty Lowell! ¡Soy la visita de Dante! - exclamó Patty, entrando al Devil May Cry mientras arrastraba a Nero a su paso.

Nero la miró con impresión cuando su espalda chocó contra el escritorio.

Era una chica como de 15 años. Sus ojos azules eran expresivos y brillantes, podía leerse su indignación en ellos. Su cabello rubio le llegaba por debajo de los hombros y parecía moverse a la menor exclamación de la chica.

"Es muy linda", pensó Nero.

- Y-Yo...Hubieras empezando por ahí, histérica - replicó Nero, desembarazándose de la cercanía de Patty.

- Yo no soy una histérica. Tú eres un desconsiderado por no prestar atención a los detalles - Patty volteó a un costado y miró el lugar con seriedad.

"¡¿D-Desconsiderado?!", pensó él, reprochándose mentalmente. "Ya son dos chicas que me dicen eso..."

- Santo Dios...¡Esto es un desastre! ¡Pero lo que se dice un "señor desastre"! ¡Dante...! - gruñó la rubia, apretando los puños con coraje.

- ¡Nero! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Olvidé limpiar mi-!

Dante miró a Patty con sorpresa.

- ¡Ah, mira! ¡Pero si ya te nacieron tus curvas, nena! Qué gusto verte, Patty - rió Dante, nervioso.

- Explícame por qué este lugar está así - demandó Patty, apretando más los puños.

- ¡Oh! Bueno...Mira, estoy demasiado ocupado con el trabajo y no puedo limpiar...

- Dante...

- ¡Es la verdad! Es más...Los encargos han incrementado y casi no estoy aquí...

- ¡Dante...!

- Pero, ¡hey! Todavía tengo tu escoba por si quieres regresar a tus viejos hábitos.

- ¡Dante Sparda...!

Dante la miró con tristeza.

- Ay, ya valió...

Patty lo miró con profundo coraje. Nero carraspeó y trató de contener la risa al ver cómo una chica traía en cintura a Dante.

- Mira, nena... - empezó Dante, tomando a Nero por el hombro - Este es mi nuevo lacayo: Nero.

- ¿_Lacayo_...? - gruñó Nero con molestia.

Patty escudriñó a Nero y sonrió un poco.

- Sí...Creo que todavía no tuve el placer. Lamento lo de hace un rato, por cierto. Pero el vuelo de Londres hasta acá fue agotador... - Patty le tendió la mano y sonrió más - Patty Lowell, ¡es un gusto!

Nero la miró, nervioso. Su sonrisa era extrañamente cálida y Nero dejó de sentirse tan tenso en ese instante.

Le tomó la mano, sin preocuparse por su Devil Bringer.

- Nero. Es un placer.

* * *

- Disculpa, Nero, ¿me alcanzas ese sartén?

- ¿Cuál? - preguntó Nero, acercándose a Patty, que estaba arriba de una silla tratando de alcanzar un sartén sobre la alacena de la cocina.

- E-Ese de ahí - indicó Patty, estirándose.

Nero sonrió. Tenía como unos 15 años y era pequeña. Quizás, no pequeña, sólo menuda.

Estiró su Devil Bringer hacia el sartén y se lo dio a Patty, aún sosteniéndolo con su poder. Patty lo miró con impresión.

Nero malinterpretó su expresión y lo tomó con su otra mano.

- Lo siento, ¿sí? Sólo no lo mires y ya-

- Es increíble - dijo Patty, viendo a Nero con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo lo-? ¡Ou!

Patty trastabilló y casi se cae de la silla. Nero la atrapó por un brazo y la atrajo hacia su pecho. Patty se sonrojó, y Nero la miró, confundido. Fue algo rápido y sólo había actuado por acto reflejo. Pero no esperaba que quedaran..._así_.

Patty se separó de él y empezó a reír.

- P-Perdón...Es que m-me desequilibré - tartamudeó Patty, mirando el suelo.

- Sí...Yo...Está bien...¿No te pasó nada?

- ¡No, no! Estoy bien... - se miraron con intensidad.

Patty se sonrojó y sonrió de sobremanera.

- ¡¿T-T-Te gustan los hot-cakes?! ¡A mí sí, y mucho! - exclamó Patty, empezando a encender la estufa y batir la mezcla.

Nero la miró un momento, sin entender.

"Hay que ver...Esta chica es..."

Sonrió y miró al suelo.

- Sí. Me gustan. Pero no les pongas mucho dulce, ¿sí? - respondió Nero, ayudando a Patty con la mezcla.

- ¡O-Ok! Sin dulce. ¡Bien!

- Sin _mucho_ dulce - corrigió el mayor, sonriendo por la actitud nerviosa de la chica.

- Sin mucho dulce. ¡Bien!

Hicieron la cena y llevaron los hot-cakes a la sala. Se sentaron en el sofá frente al televisor y empezaron a cenar.

- ¡Oye, Dante! ¡La cena está servida! - gritó Patty.

Dante bajó corriendo las escaleras y tomó a Ebony e Ivory de su escritorio.

- Tengo que salir. Un encargo...Guárdenme, cabrones - pidió Dante, robando un hot-cake del plato de Nero.

- ¡Maldito, esa es mi cena! - gimió Nero, apartando su plato.

- No llores, preciosa, todavía tienes - Dante salió y asomó la cabeza por la puerta - _Ciao._

Patty suspiró y siguió viendo la televisión, junto a Nero.

- Ese hombre...Llevo tres días aquí, y no ha pasado tiempo conmigo, ¿qué se cree?

Nero se llevó un hot-cake a la boca y miró a Patty por el rabillo del ojo.

- Es normal, supongo. Con su "trabajo" no puede darse el lujo de perder el tiempo - comentó Nero, dando un sorbo a su lata de Coca-Cola.

- Tsk...Lo sé, lo sé. Aunque fuera una niña en esos tiempos, recuerdo sus tediosas travesías con su trabajo de "arregla-todo". Tienes razón, en ese sentido.

- Sí...

Patty miró a Nero con interés.

- Por cierto, ¿puedo suponer que eres algo de Dante? - inquirió Patty, acercándose a Nero.

- ...Algo así. Me ayudó a salvar a...

Kyrie asaltó su mente de repente. Se sacudió la cabeza y miró el suelo.

- ¡Ah! Ya veo. Entonces, ¿eres como su nuevo "colega"?

- De cierta forma - afirmó Nero, mordiendo su hot-cake.

- Oh. Y...También puedo decir que ese brazo tuyo es...¿demoníaco?

Nero la miró con intensidad.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te _perturba _a ti también?

Patty lo miró con preocupación.

- ¿Perturbarme? En realidad, me interesa.

Se acercó y tomó la mano derecha de Nero, o más bien, su Devil Bringer. Nero miró a Patty con nerviosismo. Patty acarició las líneas brillantes de su brazo con delicadeza. Lo miró con atención y sonrió ligeramente.

- Brilla mucho...Es muy hermoso.

"¿H-Hermoso?". Nero se sonrojó imperceptiblemente y trató de distraerse en otra cosa. Pero Patty entrelazó su mano con la de Nero, y él volvió a verla.

Patty sonrió y soltó a Nero.

- Lo siento...Creo que me puse nostálgica... - se excusó Patty, sonrojada - Lamento decirte esto tan pronto, Nero, pero...Me agradas _demasiado._

- Patty...

Nero acercó su mano a Patty tímidamente sobre el sofá y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

- ...Eres una mocosa agradable - dijo él, dando un sorbo a su Coca-Cola.

- Nero. Gracias...

Alguien abrió la puerta del negocio. Nero dio otro sorbo y volteó.

- Disculpe...¿Nero? ¿Estás aquí...?

Nero abrió los ojos de par en par y escupió la soda de su boca. Patty se paró y miró a la invitada, apenada por la reacción de Nero.

- ¡KYRIE! - gritó Nero, levantándose bruscamente del sofá.

Kyrie observó a Patty y a Nero, que seguían con las manos entrelazadas. Nero retiró la mano y miró a Kyrie.

- ¡¿Qué-es-esto?! - exclamó Kyrie, más molesta que dolida.

- P-Puedo explicarlo...

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces con ¡mi! Nero, mocosa?! - Kyrie se encaminó hacia Patty.

- ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Tu Nero?! Lo lamento, extraña, pero Nero se está quedando conmigo - Patty tomó a Nero por su brazo demoníaco y se apretó contra él - Es mi _invitado especial - _ronroneó la más joven en tono seductor.

- ¡Suelta a Nero! ¡Es mío! - gritó Kyrie, encarando a Patty.

La rubia se soltó y se puso frente a Kyrie.

- ¡En tus sueños, histérica! - devolvió Patty.

Nero las miró impresionado. Ni el aura demoníaca de Sparda le haría competencia a la que se desprendía de ambas mujeres.

- ¡O-Oigan! No soy premio de feria para que se peleen por mí...Además, e-estábamos cenando. ¿T-Te unes, Kyrie? - excusó Nero, haciendo un elegante ademán para cederle el paso a Kyrie.

Kyrie lo miró y sonrió malévolamente.

- Sí...Tienes razón, cariño - Kyrie se abrazó al pecho de Nero - Te traje el pay de zarzamora que tanto querías.

Él sonrió un poco.

- ¿Enserio? Wow, gracias, Kyrie - Nero la abrazó.

Patty contuvo el aliento y apartó a Kyrie por el hombro.

- Nero, yo hice esos hot-cakes justo como tú los quisiste. ¿Cómo quedaron? - preguntó Patty, acariciando el pecho de Nero.

- Estuvieron...deliciosos. Gracias por haberlos hecho para mí.

- Con gusto.

Kyrie apretó la mandíbula.

- ¡Maldita rubia!

- ¡Histérica anciana!

Ambas empezaron a empujarse por los hombros.

- ¡Kyrie! ¡Patty! ¡Paren ya! - exclamó Nero, tratando de separarlas.

- ¡Tú no te metas, Nero! - devolvieron ambas al unísono.

Él se separó. ¿Cómo separaría a ese par de fieras? Ambas se empujaron hasta entrar a la cocina.

- ¡A ver, a ver! Par de mocosos...¡¿Por qué hay tanto ruido?! - Dante irrumpió en el lugar.

- ¡Dante! Dante, ayúdame - suplicó Nero, tomándolo por los pliegues de la gabardina roja de Dante.

- Wow, wow, aguanta...¿Ayudarte con qué?

Un sartén cayó en el cuello del mayor. El objeto se dobló al contacto con el cuello de Dante. Él lo tomó y volteó, atrapando el plato que se dirigía a su rostro. Dante miró a Nero con interrogante.

- D-De eso te hablaba... - chilló Nero.

- ¡Ni siquiera sabes lanzar algo! - exclamó Patty.

- ¡Tú no eres mejor, mocosa! - replicó Kyrie.

Dante abucheó a Nero, y este bajó la cabeza con preocupación.

- No quiero que se lastimen...

El de rojo bufó y se encaminó a la cocina. Abrió la puerta de una patada y se cruzó de brazos con gesto imponente.

- A ver, señoritas, aquí no se trabaja de esta forma. Si quieren pelear como gatos en celo, háganlo afuera y no en mi cocina.

Ambas mujeres bajaron sus sartenes y miraron al albino.

- Lamento el desorden, ¡lo único que quiero es recuperar lo que me pertenece! - exclamó Kyrie, llevándose una mano al pecho.

- ¡¿Lo que te pertenece?! ¡Nero no es tuyo, no es tuyo!

Ambas volvieron a empujarse. Dante las tomó de los brazos y las levantó. Kyrie y Patty empezaron a patearse en el aire.

- ¡Hijas de...! ¡No hagan eso! ¡Agh, paren! - Dante volteó a ver a Nero del otro lado de la cocina - ¡Tú, maricón! ¡Mueve tu trasero y ayúdame!

Nero negó con la cabeza. Dante lo miró con sombras en la mirada.

- Entonces, yo me quedó con la nena castaña - sentenció Dante.

Nero bufó, sacó su Devil Bringer y tomó a Kyrie con su brazo demoníaco.

- ¡Nero! ¿Qué vas a escoger? - gritaron Patty y Kyrie, cada una por su lado.

Nero las miró a ambas con nerviosismo.

Empezó a sudar frío y luego sintió el frío suelo en su espalda.

- Puta madre. Se desmayó...Qué marica - fue la voz de Dante lo único que escuchó antes de cerrar los ojos por completo.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Vuelvo a agradecerte por "cederme" tu idea, VladTurunen. Leí el comentario y me sentí inspirada cuándo lo leí. Ojalá haya sido lo que esperabas...Supongo que lo continuaré cuando termine de actualizar mis fics n.n**_

_**¡Hasta ahora!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Nero x Kyrie Parte 1

_**Lamento la tardanza! Pero entre que tengo que ponerme al corriente en la escuela y que hago mis tonterías, se me pasan mis deberes ^^ Bueno, este cap va a ser un "Nero x Kyrie: Parte 1", eso significa que voy a dividir los capítulos por dos antes del cap final :3**_

_**Espero que les guste y disculpen mi tardanza.**_

_**~MaryAnne~**_

* * *

- Ngh...Ummm... - Nero se revolvió un poco en la cama en la que estaba acostado.

Abrió los ojos con pereza y miró al frente.  
"¿Qué me...pasó...?", se preguntó Nero, tratando de recordar.

"¡Nero! ¿Qué vas a escoger?", dos voces femeninas hicieron eco en su cabeza.

- ¡Agh! - el chico se tapó los oídos y se volvió a tirar en la cama de esa pequeña y apenas iluminada habitación.

* * *

- ~La rubia no está en ca-sa~ - canturreó Kyrie, bailando gracilmente en su habitación.

Abrió las puertas de su armario y bufó. Se sentó al borde de su cama y miró al suelo con frustración.

- Ay, no...Tengo que impresionarlo...Tengo que hacer que él vuelva a interesarse en mí, pero... - frunció el ceño y se tiró de espaldas sobre la cama - ¡Aaaah! ¡Esto es tan difícil! ¡Sólo quiero un vestido súper escotado! ¡Y un lipstick que ponga el miedo de Dios en el corazón de mi Nero! - lo último lo soltó en un gemido gutural, producto de su desesperación.

Tocaron su puerta dos veces con cuidado.

- ¿Kyrie? ¿Estás bien, hermana?

Kyrie se enderezó y se llevó las manos a la frente.

- Sí...Digo, sí, Credo, estoy bien...

- ¿Puedo entrar?

Kyrie iba a responder que no, pero pensó...Quizás su hermano mayor, Credo, tuviera algo de dinero que pudiera prestarle para conseguir su tan deseado conjunto sexy...

- Pasa... - contestó al final.

Un hombre castaño y serio entró a la habitación de Kyrie.

- Creí escuchar gritos hace un momento, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Credo, tomando gentilmente la mano de su hermana.

Kyrie sonrió.

- Bueno...Tengo que contarte todo, ¿cierto?

Credo pegó un ligero brinco y miró a Kyrie con expectación.

- Es lo ideal, Kyrie, sí...

Kyrie bajó la mirada y habló.

- Se burlan de mí por tener puesta la misma ropa todo el tiempo, Credo...Quisiera poder usar algo diferente porque ya no aguanto a la gente, aunque no importen sus burlas...

Credo tomó su espada y miró a la puerta con fiereza.

- Los aniquilaré en un segundo, Kyrie. Tú no te preocupes.

Kyrie abrió los ojos de par en par y tomó el brazo de Credo.

- ¡No! ¡No, no, no! No es necesario, hermano. Sólo necesito un poco más de ropa y ya... - la castaña sudó frío por la primera mentira que le soltaba a su hermano.

Credo la miró con ternura.

- Bien...Es muy lindo que quieras dejar en buenos términos a esa gente, Kyrie...Ahora, dime - Credo sacó su billetera de un bolsillo de su saco militar, y Kyrie sonrió internamente - ...¿Cómo cuánto necesitas, hermanita?

* * *

- Entonces, ¿Patty no está en casa?

- Nop.

Dante y Nero se miraron con monotonía.

- ¿Qué, maricón? ¿Harás algo-?

- ¡Deja de decirme así! - gritó Nero, lanzándole un cuchillo de la cocina a Dante - ¡Me tienes hasta la madre de eso!

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Fue mi culpa que te desmayaras en media disputa? Perdóname, mocoso, pero tú fuiste el causante de todo este desmadre.

Nero lo miró indignado.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡¿Por qué mi culpa?! - exclamó, cruzándose de brazos.

- Porque tú te enredaste con dos chicas diferentes, y ahora no te dejarán en paz. De hecho, creo que deberías empezar a decidir...Pero a Patty ni la toques-

- Lo sé. Me lo has repetido mucho tiempo...¿Te gusta? - Nero trató de sonsacar al mayor.

Dante rió débilmente.

- Es importante para mí...Eso es todo. Por eso no quiero que la lastimen, y menos un mujeriego como tú.

- ¿No te mordiste la lengua?

Dante lo miró con seriedad un momento.

- Ok, ok...Mira, ambas me-

Sonó el teléfono del lugar, y Dante se levantó de la barra de la cocina para dirigirse al aparato.

- Devil May Cry... - contestó Dante - Uhm...Ok...Todo tranquilo...¿Él? Aquí, jodiéndome, ¿y tú, nena?, ¿qué haces...?Oh...Ok...Bueno, lo haré...Sí, adiós.

Dante colgó y miró a Nero.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó el mayor.

- ¿Cómo que qué? ¿Qué pasó? - espetó Nero.

- ¡Era Patty! Dice que te cuide mucho y que no deje que te lastimen en las misiones ni blah, blah, blah...

Entraron de improvisto a Devil May Cry, y ambos hombres voltearon.

Nero contuvo el aliento, y Dante tuvo que evitar su necesidad de tirarse a...

- ...Kyrie...¡¿Q-Q-Q-Qué traes puesto?!

* * *

- A-Aún así...Kyrie, ¡no era necesario!

- ¡Yo creo que sí lo era!

- No es...Agh...

Nero se cruzó de brazos y miró a Kyrie con severidad.

La castaña sólo se llevó las manos al rostro.  
¿Por qué hizo eso? Había conseguido un hermoso vestido de cocktel negro y unos tacones increíbles...¿Todo para qué? ¿Para que ese estúpido y sensual albino no lo apreciará?

- ¡Si no te gusta sólo dilo! Es más... - Kyrie se levantó y se plantó frente a Nero - ...¡Dime si soy yo la que no te gusta!

- K-Kyrie, ¡por favor! No seas ridícula... - se levantó y la tomó de los hombros firmemente - Kyrie, eres mi mejor amiga y yo-¡hmph!

Un profundo beso cortó sus palabras. Trastabilló, tomando la cintura de Kyrie con repentina sorpresa.

- Ky...Mph...Kyrie...E-Espera... - Nero la separó con cuidado y la miró sin entender.

- Nero...Yo te amo...Te amo y no quiero que me cambies por nadie - Kyrie tomó la mano de Nero y lo miró con súplica - Tú eres mi primer gran amor y no quisiera que una chica a la que acabas de conocer te quite de mi lado.

Se abrazó al pecho de Nero, y él la miró con sorpresa y un ligero sonrojo.

- K-Kyrie...

- Es la verdad. Te amo mucho, Nero... - acto seguido, tomó a Nero de la barbilla y lo besó una vez más.

Nero no supo qué hacer. Kyrie siempre estuvo con él en esos momentos difíciles.

Siempre segura y confiable. Una amiga fiel y tierna.

Su infancia siempre fue dolorosa, y ambos supieron contar el uno con el otro.

Lealmente.

Amorosamente.

Así que, sólo se dejó hacer, en un momento de confusión sentimental.

Él, que siempre fue alguien recto y firme, siempre seguro de sus decisiones...¿Confundido por dos chicas?

Iba a abrazar a Kyrie cuando...

- Oye, Nero...

Ambos se separaron y miraron a Dante, frente a las escaleras de Devil May Cry.

Dante los miró un segundo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- V-Viejo... - tartamudeó Nero.

Dante se llevó ambas manos a la espalda.

- O-Oye, sé que te-

- ¡Cállate, hijo de la gran! - gritó Dante, disparando a Nero con Ivory y Ebony.

Kyrie soltó un gritito, antes de que Nero la apartara y saliera corriendo calle abajo, perseguido por Dante.

- ¡Dante! ¡E-Espera, viejo!

- ¡Te dije que no traicionaras a Patty! - gruñó Dante, lanzando a Rebellion contra Nero.

- ¡Maldito histérico! ¡C-Cálmate! - se detuvo en seco y Dante lo tiró contra el suelo.

- Te dije que no le hicieras eso a Patty... - gruñó Dante, molesto.

De cierta forma, él estaba enojado. ¿Enojado por qué? Porque Patty le había mostrado algo enserio especial a él...Y no dejaría que Nero le diera la espalda a una niña con sentimientos tan puros como los que Patty poseía.

Se posicionó sobre Nero y lo miró con molestia.

- Sé que está mal...¡Pero no tengo por qué ser el único culpable! ¡Yo nunca pedí esto, viejo!

- ¿Qué es lo que...?

Ambos miraron la femenina voz frente a ellos.

- Patty... - murmuraron ambos.

La rubia los miró con un ligero sonrojo.

- ¡Dante! ¡¿Qué diablos haces sobre Nero?! - exclamó ella.

Ambos se miraron. Dante estaba tomando a Nero de las muñecas, y Nero parecía agitado...

- ¡Nero! ¡¿Estás...?! - Kyrie llegó al lugar...

Ambas mujeres se miraron y fruncieron el ceño.

- Ya decía yo que olía enserio mal... - masculló Kyrie.

- Se nota que hoy la calle está muy sucia... - dijo Patty en tono despectivo.

Dante se levantó y se plantó entre ambas mujeres.

- A ver, a ver...Este no es un buen- empezó el cazademonios.

- ¡Cállate! - gritaron ambas, lanzándolo al suelo.

Dante calló de sentón junto a Nero y bufó.

Kyrie y Patty se tomaron de los hombros y empezaron a empujarse. El albino mayor se levantó y trató de separarlas. Nero se enderezó y miró la escena.

"¿Qué he hecho...?", pensó, sintiéndose culpable.

- ¡Nero! ¡Haz algo! - gritaron Kyrie y Patty.

La vista de Nero se volvió oscura y empezó a caer al suelo.

- ¡No me jodas! ¡No otra vez! ¡Maldita mariposa...! - gruñó Dante, antes de que Nero...

Volviera a desmayarse...

* * *

_**Ok, sí...No me quedó muy bien, creo...Supongo que lo mejoraré más tarde que se me quite la embolia cerebral que me he estado cargando :)**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_

_**Hasta ahora :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Nero x Patty Parte 1

_**Perdón! No me maten, es que hoy hice una tontería y me siento mal T_T Pero todo arreglado! Ok, he aquí el primer capítulo del Patty x Nero :3**_

_**~MaryAnne~**_

* * *

Patty siguió con su sesión intensa de limpieza mientras Dante cumplía una misión de suma importancia: Permanecer fuera de la oficina hasta que Patty acabara.

Obviamente al caza-demonios no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia ser sacado de su "hábitat", pero la chica se veía enserio...molesta...Y sabía que hacer el papel de la _Cenicienta,_ (como el solía decirle en broma) le relajaba.

- ... - Nero trató de lavar satisfactoriamente la vajilla acumulada en el lavabo de la cocina.

¡Sí, damas y caballeros! ¡Leyeron bien! ¡Nero estaba ayudando en las labores hogareñas!

Restregó meticulosamente cada plato y suspiró.

Patty seguía barriendo en la cocina, del otro lado de la barra que los separaba a ambos.

Nero abrió la boca para hablar.

- El proceso es más importante que el resultado...Así que, si crees que ya está hecho, déjalo - interrumpió la chica.

Nero se calló. Ok...Eso fue muy...¿_adecuado_?

- Nee, Patty...Dime, ¿estás molesta? - preguntó Nero, dejando a un lado los platos.

- ¡No, no! No, ¿cómo crees...?

El chico abrazó a Patty por la espalda, a lo que ella soltó un respingo.

- ¡N-Nero!

* * *

Se tiró en la cama y se cubrió la boca con las manos, tratando de recuperar el aliento después de haber escapado de los brazos de Nero.

- Ha...Ha...Ngh... - se sonrojó intensamente y se giró para quedar boca abajo en la cama de su habitación.

Abrazó una de sus almohadas y suspiró.

"Él es...único", pensó, "...No es como los demás, eso es obvio...Me-Me gusta".

Se sonrojó más por ese último pensamiento.

"Quizás aún tenga una oportunidad si me pongo las pilas."

Tocaron la puerta, interrumpiendo abruptamente su estrategia.

- P-Patty...

Ella se enderezó y miró la puerta con escepticismo.

- ¿Nero? - preguntó.

- ¡Sí! - respondió él, del otro lado.

- ¡Pasa, pasa! Yo...ehm...

Lo vio caminar con desfachatez aparentada hacia ella, y se sintió aún más cohibida que momentos antes.

- Quería saber...¿Por qué estás molesta conmigo?

- ¡Agh! Nero, yo...

Nero tomó la mano de Patty y la aferró con fuerza. Ella suspiró y se decidió a contarle la verdad.

- ¿...Qué era lo que hacías con Dante en la calle-?

- ¡Te dije que fue un accidente! - el aludido se levantó y dio vueltas por la habitación - ¡Él trataba de matarme, me acorraló, y llegaste tú! ¡En un momento inadecuado y en un lugar inadecuado!

- ¡Ok, ok! ¡Yo no digo que seas gay...! Pero por el amor de Dios, ¡dime que no lo eres!

- ¡N-No! ¡No lo soy...!

Ambos se miraron con vergüenza.

* * *

Dante miró su amuleto con rostro melancólico. Recordó varios pasajes desagradables de su vida, por lo que decidió distraerse un momento.

Ya era tarde, así que...

Tomó su teléfono y entró al marcado rápido.

"_¡Hola! ¡Soy Patty Lowell! Por el momento, no puedo contestar, así que deja tu mensaje. ¡Ciao!_"

Dante carraspeó y lo volvió a intentar. Siempre a buzón...

Empezó a temer lo peor, y llamó al "crío" con el que había dejado a la "cría"...

"_Nero habla...Bueno, no estoy disponible ahora. Si quieres deja un recado o cuelga. Da lo mismo. See ya!_"

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y se levantó de la banca del parque, caminando a Devil May Cry con Rebellion y Alastor en ambas manos.

- ¡Hijo-de-la-vil! - gruñó.

"Toca a mi niña y te cortó toda tu hombría en pedacitos, maldito mocoso precoz..."

* * *

- Bueno, ya acabamos la cena, al parecer...

Ambos suspiraron y miraron con satisfacción su montaña de hot-cakes. Patty se mordió el labio inferior al recordar su plática anterior.

De hecho, ella sí había pensado que Nero tuviera una...ejem..._afección especial _por Dante, pero decidió imaginar, por su bien, que no fuera así.  
Y él parecía algo disgustado por eso...

Justo entonces, Nero volteó a verla.

- ¿Qué pasó, Pat-hmph!?

Fue interrumpido por un profundo beso de parte de la joven.

Él gimió de la sorpresa, antes de trastabillar hacia la pared detrás de él.

Pa-ngh...Patty... - murmuró él entre besos, algo confundido por el repentino tacto.

No se sentía capaz.  
No después de lo que Dante le había mencionado.  
"Ella me enseñó muchas cosas...Y por eso significa mucho para mí".

Podía deducir que era una chica con buenas intenciones y sentimientos de lo más puros...

Una chica digna de amar y hacer feliz.

Se separaron al escuchar la puerta del Devil May Cry abrirse.

Dante los miró con la boca abierta y...

"¡¿R-Rebellion?! ¡¿A-Alastor?!", Nero contuvo el aliento.

- Ándale...Ándale, cabrón. ¡Así quería agarrarte! - escuchó un trueno que cayó sobre Alastor y una ráfaga de aire secundar a Rebellion.

- ¡Aaaaah! - chilló Patty, alejándose de la escena.

- ¡Aaaaagh! - el portador del Devil Bringer salió corriendo fuera del lugar.

"Deja-vú...¡Agh!"

Miró hacia arriba. ¡¿Dante podía volar con su Devil Trigger?!

- ¡Maldito anciano maniático!

Desapareció de repente...Para reaparecer justo frente al más joven de ambos.

Lo tomó del cuello y lo lanzó frente a la pared de una casa cercana.

- ¡Kugh! - tosió Nero, antes de que Dante se plantara frente a él.

- ¡¿Qué hicieron?! - preguntó Dante, con una profunda y metálica voz.

Subió las manos de Nero a los lados de su cabeza y lo aprisionó poniendo una rodilla en su estómago bajo.

- ¡Ngh! ¡N-Nada, nada! ¡Lo juro!

- ¡Te lo preguntaré una vez más! ¡¿Qué-hicieron?! - repitió, bajando un _poquito _la rodilla en un lugar más sensible.

- ¡Nooo! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡L-Lo necesito! ¡M-Me es incondicional! ¡No!

- Si lo quieres ver ahí la próxima vez que vayas al baño será mejor que me digas la verdad... - gruñó Dante, regresando a su forma original.

- T-Te digo la verdad...¡Hablo enserio, Dante!

- ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! - una voz femenina los interrumpió.

Ambos voltearon rápidamente.

- ¡K-Kyrie...! - Nero miró a la chica castaña que miraba horrorizada la escena.

- ¡Dante! ¡Deja a-Waaaaaaah! ¡Santa madre! - Patty apareció, cubriéndose los ojos.

- ¡N-No es lo que parece! - gritaron los dos varones, separándose.

- ¡Y-Ya sabía! ¡Ya sabía! - exclamó Patty sin dejar de cubrirse.

- No...¡No, Patty! No soy-

- ¡Nero!

Se detuvo en seco y volteó a ver a Kyrie.

- Y-Yo... - empezó él.

- ¡Aléjate de ahí! ¿No ves que hay _cosas asquerosas_ ahí?

Dante y Patty miraron a Kyrie con una expresión idéntica: expresión "corre-maldita-desgraciada".

- ¡Ay, Nero! ¡Cómo puedes ver esa cosa llena de pulgas que está tan cerca de ti! ¡Qué valentía!

Ambas mujeres se empujaron con desdén.

- No-jodas...Ha...Lo bueno es que ya sé qué viene..."¡Nero! ¡Haz algo!" - exclamó Dante junto con Kyrie y Patty.

Luego el de rojo se acercó a Nero y posicionó ambos brazos detrás de él, deteniendo su caída al desmayarse.

- "Y el resto...es silencio" - fue lo último que Nero escuchó antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

_**Bueno, bueno...Aclaro que las situaciones incómodas con Dante y Nero son sólo una pantalla para darle paso a las peleas de las chicas. No-es-yaoi :)**_

_**Eso y también que los próximos capítulos van a ser un poco más diferentes y larguitos de los normal, entonces espero que no sean muy aburridos, pero haré lo mejor que pueda!**_

_**Gracias por su paciencia y por sus hermosos reviews!**_

_**También debo actualizar mi blog...TuT**_

_**¡Hasta ahora!**_


End file.
